


There's Always Trick or Treating

by infiniteanomaly, xtremeroswellian



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Joan is so done, Joanith, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteanomaly/pseuds/infiniteanomaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Joanith pranks Luke and Grace on Halloween, but it turns out the joke’s on them.
Relationships: Joan Girardi & Judith Montgomery, Luke Girardi/Grace Polk





	There's Always Trick or Treating

Joan grinned and bounced to the door, pulling it open, "Trick or treat!"

Judith grinned back at her. "Treat, please," she responded.

Joan smirked and shoved a handful of candy into her friend's palm, "Okay, so what are we doing again?"

"Costume party," she reminded her, stepping into the house that had become her second home over the last several months. 

Joan nodded and rolled her eyes, "Well, duh..."

"We'll go, we'll party, we'll have fun. Unlike other people who are just going to stay behind and watch boring movies they've seen a million times," Judith said, raising her voice a little for the benefit of Luke and Grace. 

Joan hid a grin behind her hand, "Of course, because Joanith is the life of the party!"

She smirked. "All right, so what are you wearing?" 

Joan gestured to her outfit--not all that different than what she wore at school and spoke with a straight face, "I'm God." She smirked a bit in her mind, hoping He liked the joke.

A short chuckle escaped her. "Well, I'm hot chick #3 in your movie of choice." 

Joan giggled, "Nice!"

She grinned. "Let's go, Joanith." 

Joan linked arms with Judith as they stepped out onto the porch, "Lead me, oh wise one."

"Hey, you're God. I'm just eye candy." 

Joan let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Ha, ha, very funny. You're the brains of the operation tonight--isn't it always the hot chick who throws the party?"

Judith smirked. "Not after the last one." 

Joan tensed a moment, but pushed the brief discomfort aside, "Well, I have no clue where to go. I don't give orders, just suggestions. It's all about free will. So. Choose," Joan said.

"Well, I heard Cyndi Thompson's throwing one. And she's only a few blocks down from you. Let's head there." 

Joan nodded, "Lead on!"

* * * 

Thirty minutes later found them at the punch bowl surrounded by scantily dressed girls like a scene right out of Mean Girls. "I think we're the only two girls here with more than a bra and underpants on," Judith remarked. 

Joan lifted an eyebrow in distaste as one of the popular girls from school pranced past, nearly falling out of her inadequate bra, "That is so more that I needed or wanted to see of Tina Walquist..."

"This party blows. And it's probably not the only thing in the room that does." She smirked. 

Joan's eyes widened and she blinked at her friend. She shrugged, "This is totally lame...I know it's only been like, ten minutes, but maybe Grace and Luke wouldn't mind..."

"And listen to them talk crap because of how great we built this party up to be?" Judith glanced at her sideways. "I vote we walk around town for awhile and then...have a little fun." 

Joan bit her lip, "What kind of fun?'

She nudged her gently. "Well they are watching scary movies and it is Halloween..." 

A smug smirk settled on Joan's face, "I like how you think..."

"It's why we're Joanith." 

Joan giggled, "Unchallenged..."

* * * 

"My feet are killing me," Judith groaned as they slowly walked back toward Joan's house after an hour of wandering aimlessly, watching little kids trick-or-treating. 

Joan smirked, "Beauty is pain."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, JoJo." 

"Hey just because you picked an uncomfortable costume..." Joan teased. "So, how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"I'm not uncomfortable. But these shoes suck," she complained. "I need new ones. And I say we go old fashioned and sneak up on them." 

Joan nodded, "New shoes are always good...and classic works, so okie dokie...You come from the left, I'll take the right."

Judith grinned. This was going to be worth the blisters on her feet. 

Joan slowly snuck up to the couch, bent over and trying to pussyfoot, which looked ridiculous, but whatever got the job done, right? Right.

Judith did the same from the other side, glancing over and Joan and silently counting down on her fingers. 3, 2, 1...

Joan leapt up, "HAAA!" Her cry of triumph turned into a cry of disgust and distress and she lost her balance, knocking the spit-swapping couple to the floor. Joan lay there dazed, "My eyes...Oh, God, my eyes!"

Judith stared in horror. "I knew it!" She pointed at Luke and Grace. 

Joan just twitched a bit, "My poor eyes..."

Grace glowered at them. "Well if you hadn't been trying to scare us--" 

Joan suddenly scrambled up, "EW! EW! EW! I feel unclean! What were you two doing? Luke what would mom say if she came home and saw you trying to give Grace a tonsillectomy with your tongue!? And dad? And--she's my friend, you little twerp!" Luke just turned bright red in embarrassment and anger, but before he could speak Joan rounded on Grace, "And you! He's my little brother! You're like, older than him! Just ew!"

She rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Girardi." 

Judith grimaced. "Okay, I'm traumatized for life." 

Joan spluttered incoherently for a moment at Grace's instruction then exploded again, "Chill out? Chill out!? YOU CHILL OUT! Oh, man, I really hate Halloween..."

"Let's get outta here. Maybe it's not too late to get eaten by a demon," Judith grumbled, grabbing Joan by the arm. 

Joan let Judith drag her out of the room, "I hate free will..." she muttered.

"I think I need to be back in therapy now." 

Joan blinked, "I'll never be clean again...Ugh. Nice idea, Judith!"

"Hey, don't blame me cause your brother and Grace are hormonal time bombs." 

Joan rolled her eyes, 'It was you who suggested we scare them!"

"Well had I known they were going to be in a compromising situation, I wouldn't have suggested it." 

Joan shuddered, "Let's just...go do something else...I so do not need to think about this anymore. Ever. Like ever."

"Joanith never speaks of this again." 

Joan nodded, "Ever. It never happened."

"Deal." 

Joan shook Judith's hand and made one last face of disgust before turning and wandering down the sidewalk, "Well, there's always trick or treating..."


End file.
